


Kitty Cursed!

by Mandakatt



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV: Kingsglaive
Genre: Cat cursed, Curses are weird, F/M, M/M, Sickfic, Sneezing, Your S/O is allergic, allergic to cats, allergies to cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: You've been inflicted with a strange status ailment that has turned you into a Cat. Immediately you seek out your soulmate to help you out with your little predicament, but you forgot one, small... TINY little detail.He's allergic to cats!





	1. Dino Ghiranze - Cat-astrophe

**Author's Note:**

> I was given this prompt by a friend: 
> 
> Person A gets turned into a cat. Person B is allergic to cats, but they still try to take care of Person A until the curse wears off because that's their soulmate.
> 
> Have some fun shenanigans of what each of the boys do to help you out, even if they are allergic. 
> 
> [I may add more characters as I go along.]

“HEEECKSHEW!”

You froze in place, your ears turning tightly against your head as a soft pathetic mew emerged from your throat - much like how you would whine when you were human. You weren’t sure exactly what happened, and how you got turned into a cat, but here you were. Sitting at the dock in Gladin Quay, looking up at your soulmate, who you  _just_  now remembered, was allergic to cats.

“Guh…w-wait…D-Doll? I-is thaaa-HHECKSHEW!-ugh. That you?” 

Giving off another pathetic mewl as Dino tilted his head. The silver bangle he had recently given you as a gift was about your neck like a fancy collar. With a huff you stood up, and started to walk past him, wanting to get downwind of him, in hopes of easing his allergies a bit.

“Wait…!” 

Meowing loudly in surprise you froze as Dino scooped you up into his arms, holding you close to his chest. You went wide eyed and squirmed, mowing indignantly, your paws pushing hard against him. 

“No, hold still.” Dino groaned, then sneezed again. “Ah-Astrals, stop squirmin’ Doll!”

You froze as he shouted, your ears once more turning against your head. You felt so bad that you mewled again softly in apology. 

“It’s al-alright Doll.” He huffed, and sniffled a bit. “What happened?” he looked at you, his hazel eyes looking you over before he smirked at himself. “No, I don’t suppose ya can–” He sneezed again, his eyes watering. “–can tell me can ya.”

Burbling softly at him, you kept your ears flat against your head, before you huffed out a soft sigh. Though you started to relax when you felt a gentle rubbing sensation behind your ears which caused your eyes to close a little. 

“I wonder if that Prince and his group have run into this bef-before.” Dino shook his head, fighting off a sneeze. 

You began to purr only to stop as the noise surprised yourself. You heard Dino laugh before he began rubbing your ears again. He smiled down at you as your purrs once more rumbled from your chest. You couldn’t help yourself! Especially when he happened to rub just in the right place you even felt your paws curl up and start to need against his skin, not noticing the bright pink welts that started to appear.

“Well, this is going to make for a l-lon-long—HEKSHEW!–guh, night isn’t it Doll?” he grinned down at you, despite his red eyes and runny nose, which caused you to meow up at him curiously. “I’ll probably have to have Coctura look after you, till I can at least get–HEKSHEEW!–ooh, a few antihistamines in me.” 

Burbling softly at him again, you looked up at him wide eyed, ears turning back and forth at his laugh, and his teary smile. “What? Did you think I wasn’t–” he paused, taking in a deep breath, before sighing. “–wasn’t going to look after ya? C’mon, Doll, ya wound me.” 

“HEEECKSHEEEW!.”

You mewled again in alarm before he smiled softly. “No worries Gem. I gotcha.” He started to gently rub your ears again, laughing a little as you started to purr. Only to freeze a moment as you gently nuzzled into his chest.

“Please, Doll, I love ya, but…try not to get anymore of your hair on my shirt.”


	2. Prompto Argentum - Cat-aclysmic

Prompto sniffled. “Babe! Y-you o…uh oh…”

You grunted softly, growling as you struggled to get out of whatever was covering you up. Stupid Daemons! Stupid, stupid whatever this was! Why did it feel like you were warmer than before? With a huff, you wiggled your way free of the heavy cloth then mewed loudly, angry…till you realized that yes, that noise came from you, and yes, that was your shirt.

“B-Babe?” Prompto called, and sniffled again. “HHECKSHEW!”

Turning quickly to face him you felt a shiver run down the entire length of your body, the sensation caused you to arch your back and your multicolored coat fluffed up making you look larger than you already were. Your eyes went wide, as you felt your ears turn against your head as you felt your heart race. Since when were you always this nervous?

“B-bah-babe!” Prompto sniffled again, then groaned as he rushed forward, and picked you up. 

You meowed loudly in alarm, and squirmed against him, trying hard to get him to let you go! You knew he was allergic! He didn’t have to pick you up! You meowed again, growling!  _Prom! Six! Let me go!_

“H-hold still!” He groaned and scooped up your clothing, as you continued to meow and push against him. “HECCKSHHEEW! Uhng. B-babe! Please!” He wrapped you up in your shirt, so you’d stop clawing at him, his skin puffing up and turning a bit red where you had managed to scratch him.

Mewling sadly you turned your ears tight against your head as you noticed you had hurt him. With a growl, you squirmed a bit against his chest before you finally huffed out a sigh and let yourself go limp. At least with your shirt and clothing in the way, Prompto wouldn’t be as exposed to you, and what caused him such discomfort, or you hoped anyway.

He laughed softly, and gently patted your back, before turning his head to sneeze again. You visibly winced, and cowered away from him, as if that small bit of distance would help his allergies ease up a little. 

“I-tsh…ah… ooh boy. It’s o-oooh-ah-HECKSHEW!-mmn, okay Babe! It’s not your fa-a-alt.” He smiled, even though his eyes were already rimmed red and watering.

You let off a soft pathetic mewl as he once more petted your back. “W-we got sep-ah-ahnnngh…” he gave off a loud snort as he tried to hold back a sneeze. “mmngh…separated from the guys, but it’s no-oooh-HECKSHEW!-big deal. They can wa-watch over you while I-I take something, then figure ou-ouu-out what to do.” 

Prompto sniffled again and you squirmed a little. “Ah, no b-bah-babe. Please. Let me carry you. Ok? I’d feel bad if something e-eelllsss…” he held his breath a moment, standing stock still as he waited, then huffed out a sigh as nothing happened. “–else happened to you. We’ll find the guys, and if n-nothing else, we’ll uh-uhhhn…” he stopped again, inhaled deeply, and waited. Once again, nothing. “-wait out the curse. I’m sure you’ll be back to normal soon.” He smiled, then took a step forward.

“AHHHEECKKKSHEEWWW! AH!” 

He scrambled a bit as he almost dropped you as you meowed in alarm - considering the way Prompto had wrapped you up in your clothing, you couldn’t really move much.  You shot him a glare, and he laughed softly, walking out of the cavern with you still wrapped up in his arms. 

“Whew. Don’t worry Babe. Just… t-try to shhto…stop shedding? maybe?”


	3. Gladiolus Amicitia - Cat-aplexies

“Babe? Babe where are you?!”

Turning your head you called out to him in return, a loud burbling meow emitting from your throat as you were oh so happy to hear his voice. Your body turned instinctively in his direction, bounding forward only to stop in your tracks when you saw him go wide eyed, and take a step back. You felt your ears perk forward before they turned back against your head, and you mewled, pathetically.

You watched Gladio’s brows raise with confusion, only to watch his hands raise up, palms out as he took another step backwards when you moved forward.

“N-Nice Kitty…S-Stay over there.”

Why was Gladio acting like that? With a soft huff you sat down on your haunches before you meowed to him again, your tail wrapping demurely about your paws. You stared at him as you lowered your head, ears perked forward before he seemed to put two and two together.

“Babe?!”

With a happy mewl you got back to your feet and started toward him again only to watch as again, he took a step back for every one you took. You paused, once more your ears turning slightly, as your head tilted to the side, before your ears shot forward.

Was Gladio…afraid?

At least that’s what you were thinking, till you heard him sniffle.

“B-Babe? If-Iffff….” he sniffled again. “I-if that’s really you, c-can you s-step back a-a liiii-HHECKSHEW!-ugh, little bit?”

Your eyes went wide, ears remaining forward as the tip of your tail flicked back and forth. He wasn’t afraid. _Oh astrals, he was allergic!_

“HECKSHEW!”

When he sneezed again you instinctively jumped, your fur fluffing up on end as you turned and scrambled away from him. Your claws scratched against the stone floor, trying to gain purchase as you took off at a full run back to where you had fallen to your current predicament.

“B–HECKSHEW! Babe!”

Diving under your clothing you grunted softly, trying to hide yourself. You trembled a little as you listed intently. The last thing you wanted to do was cause your soulmate any trouble. Your tail tip flicked once before you rested your chin on your paws, and huffed out a soft sigh.

“If you wanted to hide better Babe, you should have made sure your t-*sniffle*-tail was hidden too.”

You went wide eyed as you attempted to dart off, only to feel his large warm hands wrap about you as you got tangled up in your clothing. You meowed loudly, flailing about as your feet left the ground as you felt him wrap the cloth about your hind legs, then move to hold you against his chest. You lifted your head to stare up at him, only to let your ears splay out as you noticed his eyes were already red and watering.

“Ya know, you’re ki-iiiiii-nnnnngh.–” he paused and shook his head. “Kinda cute like thi-iisss….HECKSHEW!” he turned his head to sneeze.

Pushing your front paws hard against his chest you hadn't noticed that your claws were creating bright pink marks along his skin. You tried to squirm away, meowing loudly in complaint. He sniffled again as his large hand gently petted over your ears and the back of your head causing you to pause. Giving off another soft mewl as his light petting continued.

“Shh…Babe. I-gah-gotcha. Don’t worry. Let’s get outta here, and see if we can find the–the oth–HECKSHEW!–ugh, others.”

Mewling again softly you felt him wrap his arms about you tighter, keeping you firm and safe against his broad chest. He cooed to you softly in between his sniffles.

“W-what kinda soulmate wou-wouuu…” he paused, sniffling loudly, to the point of snorting. “–would I be if I didn’t help you out, no matter what kind of trouble you were in…?”

When you looked up at him you were greeted with a soft, teary smile, and your heart broke. You felt so bad for what you were putting him through right now, but couldn’t stop that soft bubbling purr that rumbled from your chest as he gently stroked your ears.

“I’m sure Iggy, has a way of fix-fiiiix..” he paused looking at you, his eyes squinting. “HEEECKSHEWW!” he half bent over with his loud sneeze, clutching you to his chest, before he righted himself, and shook his head. You mewled again softly, ears splaying out once more.

“Ugh, fixing this. He always does,” he looked down at you, and gave you a smile, your ears turning as you noticed that his left eye was starting to swell shut. “I’ve got…a-llllerrr—*sniffle* allergy meds in the car, I’ll be fine Babe.”

“HECKSHEEEEWWW!”

He paused, and sort of staggered a bit, causing you to meow softly in alarm.

“Right. P-Pills first. Remove curse, after.”


End file.
